Words
by Rinon Toros
Summary: Don't mind the title. Mac/Kaori.. sort of. Um.. lots of pointless/aimless-ness. *ducks beneath a chair* Don't~ hurt~ me~!


Title: Words.

Rating: G. ..I think. Right? Yeah. x.o;;

Pairing: Mac/Kaori.

Notes: Not as much as 'romance' as it is.. just.. fluff. Not even that. It's.. just.. spur of the moment scribbling. Pointlessness! PWP! Maa! Don't mind me. I'm out of it. And this was entirely written while sitting in the drive through of In-And-Out burger so I'm beyond hesitant with posting it and – and – and.. be gentle! *sobs and braces for the flames*

[edit]

So _that's_ who the song's by. Lyrics are by Michelle Branch and thank yooou NovaGirl, for informing me. ;o

[/edit]

-           -           -           -

_can't you see?_

_there's a feeling that's come over me_

_close my eyes_

_you're the only one that leaves me completely breathless.._

"This music -" When he had snapped out of his trance, she had no clue. He simply woke, blinking and canting his head; his tone riddled with fatigue, yet strained with, quite possibly, boredom and anxiety. She didn't stop moving despite this and proceeded to maneuver to the rhythmic thump of the music around a set of lockers toward him. 

"Mm?" When close enough, she mimicked his curious expression, canting her own head, either brow lifting faintly. 

"It.. sucks." He abruptly concluded and yawned languidly, tipping his head back against the back of the couch. 

"It's pretty!" She just about fell over, as she ceased to move and gaped at him in complete disbelief. "It doesn't suck!" 

"No.. I'm pretty sure it _sucks_." He nodded to emphasize this fact and sunk deeper into his jacket, willing himself to divert his attention to the monitor, which kept track of the time left until their next run. Ten and counting. 

"I'm pretty sure you're _wrong_." She stuck out her tongue at him and resumed her previous actions: dancing, to work away her own pre-run jitters. 

"See, no. There's a _fine_, fine line between good and bad and - well." He shrugged concomitantly and held his hands out before him, as though to ward off danger, or even apologize. "This is _pretty_ bad." 

"Why?" She folded her arms behind her back and swayed lightly to the music, focusing a pointed, curious gaze upon him once again. 

.. 

He felt silent and looked toward a window in the far left corner of the room, and she grinned toothily. 

"Weeeell?" She leaned forward to emphasize her query and canted her head once more, though only to be cut off. 

"Uhh - look!" He hastily looked around, before pointing at the first thing that caught his attention. The monitor, which now flashed with not the time remaining, but various colors, various pictures, various people. 

She looked over her shoulder at the monitor. A shot of Elise and Marisol heatedly arguing was shown, before panning over the heads of the duo, over both Moby and Luther, and then both JP and Seeiah. The camera panned around still, now showing the six in line, stretching and waiting. 

"They're startin'." He stated the blatantly obvious and nodded his head at the screen. 

"You still didn't say why." She had, somehow, gotten behind the couch and jabbed him lightly in the shoulder with her index finger. He jumped and blinked. 

"Want me to list the reasons?" He squinted at her and rolled his shoulders a bit, shifting within his position. His neck was starting to hurt; he probably should have sat up. 

"Yep." She nodded and quickly took up an expression which just screamed, 'Impress me.' 

"One, it _just_ does. Two, it _still_ just does. Three, it _really_ just does. Four, it _seriously_ -" 

"Those are all the same reasons!" She had turned a flustered shade of red and stomped her foot in agitation. 

"Nuh uh -" He grinned - and was responded with a 'threatening' look. Yeah. Threatening. From her. He bit his tongue to keep himself from bursting into hysterical laughter. 

"Yes huh!" She whined and glared, to no avail. 

"Nuh -" 

She bit her bottom lip, clamped either hand over his mouth to silence him and sung along, "_'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings_ -" 

"Murdeeeerr!" He wailed from beneath the hands and rolled his eyes back into his head, making it look as though he were dead, or dying. 

"_And time held its breath, so I could see_ -" She continued, in spite of him, and - 

"Yer' killin' meee!" He whined and pulled at her wrists lightly, lolling around weakly. She wrinkled her nose and stopped. 

"Brat." She stuck her tongue out and removed her hands, pinching him lightly on the nose before drawing away. He grinned cheekily at her and rubbed lightly at his nose with the back of his hand. "You know, I don't make fun of _your_ music!" 

"'Cause there ain't nothin' to make fun of." He answered matter-of-factly and smirked smugly, settling once more. 

"_Enema of the State_ isn't something to make fun of?" Her face contorted, forming a look of mild disgusted amusement. He flushed this time around and, much to his joy, the song ended, going onto the next. 

"It's not!" He sat upright and nodded. 

"They sing about - about - ugh! She's singing about being in love -" She sighed dreamily and was immediately cut off by his distasteful snort. 

"There's about a thousand of those type of singers, if you could even call them that -" He tossed his hand this way and that, dismissing and putting rest to the topic. 

"Still, it's sweet." She swiftly took a hold of his hand and gave it a demeaning tug as she interrupted and silenced him. He pulled an obscene face and looked between both she and the monitor. Ten had gone down to seven, nearly six. Shots of Elise, who was in the lead, took up the majority of the screen. Moby was close in tow, catching up rather swiftly and behind him, JP. 

She dropped his hand into his lap and poked him in the shoulder once more, "It's not like we haven't raced here before -" 

"Yeah, I know." He looked back at her and shrugged. 

"Why are you so nervous, then?" She took the moment to stretch and listen in on what was playing on the radio. Something by Vertical Horizon. 

"_Nervous_?" He scoffed and turned his head aside in feigned disdain. "Look who's talking. You can't even stand still." 

"Just getting my adrenaline up," She grinned and bounced from one foot to the other, punching aimlessly at the air to hit targets unseen. "So I can beat you!" 

"B-Beat _me_?" He echoed and.. burst into hysterical laughter. She glared at him and pouted. "Oohh, that's - that's just - oh, God!" 

He fell sideways onto the couch and continued laughing. Still pouting, she folded her arms over her chest and huffed. Two minutes later he was still laughing - fake and entirely to annoy her, though nonetheless, he was still laughing away. 

She huffed once more and, unfolding her arms and turning about, she simply sat upon him; rather comfortably, at that, upon his side, just between his hip and the middle of his ribs. He stopped abruptly and flailed from beneath her; she weighed, by far, less than he did. He could have probably shoved her off without a second moment of consideration, but - 'bugging' her was just so fun. 

"H-Hey! Get offa me; you're heavy!" He pushed weakly against her side and flailed still. 

"You're mean, Mac." She didn't budge, though she did lean back against the couch to watch the images flash across the screen. Moby crossed first, Elise coming in second and, much to her surprise, JP didn't follow in suit. A shot of Seeiah shoving him aside was shown, before she jetted forward to catch third. The crowd erupted into ear-splittingly loud cheering. It wasn't as loud in the locker room as it was out on the run, though it was definitely loud _enough_. 

"You're heavy - ooh, JP didn't win. Poor, stupid Frenchy." He mock pouted and maneuvered about beneath her, propping an elbow up upon the cushions and cradling his chin in his palm. 

"Seeiah's gotten pushy." She pointed to the screen and shifted a bit more, leaning forward to prop an elbow up upon her knee. She nestled her own chin into her palm and - watched as the screen went blank and the blinking amount of time returned. Two minutes and thirty-five seconds. 

"Yeah, well, I'm the 'Smack,' not her." He puffed up arrogantly and - immediately fell into a silent bout of squirming as she wedged her fingers beneath his thick jacket and poked him in the side. 

She would have retorted. Honestly! Though.. 

"Everyone's stretching, kiddos. So ya better get out there or you're gonna miss your start." Elise burst through the door, the other racers following in suit. She was cradling her board in one arm and a switch binding in the other, which had, somehow, broken off the board itself. Kaori winced quietly at the sight. 

"Yeah, Kaori! So, get off, you heavy a -" Mac pushed against her once again and she lifted herself a bit, before dropping herself upon him once more. He grunted and whined. 

"You're _rude_, too!" She shoved off him and immediately set off dodging about the group rosy-faced racers, gathering up her board and tugging on her goggles. He languidly pushed himself to his feet and collected up his own gear. 

- - - - 

"It's still stupid." He was leaning over the short panel, which separated the six different starting slots, muttering teasingly to her over the roar of the crowd and the mixing of Rahzel. 

"Is _not_!" She wailed in spite of her desire to concentrate and shoved lightly at his shoulder. He drew back into his own space and fixed his grip upon the duo of bars before him. 

The mixing faded into nothingness and, replacing it, came the computerized tic of, "8 - 7 - 6.." 

"Is _so_!" He began to rock back and forth, casting a large grin in her direction. She stuck her tongue out at him and mimicked his actions; she took a hold of the bars and carefully rocked. 

"Not, not, not!" She shook her head furiously and removed one hand from the bars, to adjust her goggles. She settled into a crouch once they were in place and resumed rocking. The other four racers were alternatively shaking their heads and muttering something about 'childishness.' Or just attempting to vainly ignore the sight. 

"4 - 3 - 2 - " 

"You're just bad at admitting you're wrong, Kaori!" He tucked himself into a crouch and, taking on her previous expression, he stuck his tongue out. 

"1 - GO!" 

He waved back at her as he shoved off and went rocketing forward. She shoved off the bars and swiftly followed after him, blushing furiously in annoyance, "Oohh, I'm gonna get yooou!"


End file.
